1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch display device, and more particularly, to a touch display device connecting a touch module with a display module by an optical clear resin (OCR).
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various electronic devices have adopted touch panels instead of conventional keyboards or mice as their input devices. A user can read or input data simply by touching a display screen of such electronic device with their finger.
A connection between the touch panel and the display screen may be achieved by a ring-shaped double-sided tape or an optical clear resin. However, the ring-shaped double-sided tape easily causes a gap between the touch panel and the display screen. Consequently, a light transmittance of a light beam through the gap is reduced, leading to occurrence of ghost images in the electronic device and a lowered quality. Therefore, the optical clear resin increasingly replaces the double-sided tape for connecting the touch panel with the display screen, so that the connection between the touch panel and the display screen achieves full lamination. Generally, the optical clear resin is classified into optical clear adhesive (OCA) in a film shape and the optical clear resin in a liquid state (i.e. OCR).
Regarding the OCR, for example, after the OCR is coated on the touch panel or the display screen, the touch panel and the display screen are adhered to each other, and then the OCR is cured by ultraviolet light irradiated thereon, so that the touch panel and the display screen are connected together. However, during the adhesion process of the touch panel and the display screen, the OCR overflows outside, causing a waste of material, an increase in assembly time, and further, an increase in production cost of the electronic device.
In Taiwan patent application publication Nos. 201040619, 201042319, 201205156, 201205149 and 201107821, Taiwan patent No. 1356087 and 1358143, and Japan patent application publication No. H10-254380, it is disclosed the connection between the touch panel and the display screen by the OCR.